


Brothers made at night

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #ficletinstruments - Prompt: Forbidden - No one can ever, Domestic Fluff, Other, ever find out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Sometimes uncertainty prevails, with others giving no cause for doubt.





	Brothers made at night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Nacht schweißt zwei Brüder zusammen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593709) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Week 5 **Prompt: Forbidden **
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

„Raphael.“  
„Raphael!“  
„Raaaphaaaeeel!“ The whisper grew louder.  
„Shut up, Magnus!“ Raphael turned to the wall, away from Magnus, who lay in his bed on the other side of the room, annoying him. „Let me sleep.“  
„Raphael.“ Magnus‘ voice was soft but insistent.  
„No.“ Raphael’s answer was muffled by his pillow.  
„You know, I can’t do it on my own.“  
„Still no.“  
„No one can ever, ever find out.“  
„Raphael, come on!“  
„Raphael?“  
Magnus picked up a pair of socks and threw it at Raphael.  
Raphael just grunted.  
„Then I’ll go alone. But when I fall off the chair, I say it’s your fault because you didn’t want to help me.“ Magnus sat up.  
The 3 years younger Raphael had no arguments against the logic of an 8-year-old. With an abysmal sigh, Raphael unraveled his legs from the blanket and got up.  
Together they toddled barefoot into the kitchen. Magnus pulled a chair to the sink and climbed onto the counter. He stood on tiptoes and fished for the heavy cookie jar that stood on top of the cupboard. Carefully, he turned around and handed Raphael his prey with a grin. 

Ragnor woke up with strange noises. He looked at the clock. 1.28am.  
Since he had taken Magnus in 2 years ago, he slept with the bedroom door ajar because Magnus was afflicted with nightmares almost every night. Only when this phase was over, he added Raphael to their family 7 months ago.  
Silently, Ragnor crept out of his bedroom, following the voices into the kitchen, where he caught them munching cockies at night.  
The two boys sat on the floor, the open cookie jar between them, Rafael in his cute dinosaur pj’s, Magnus‘ of course with avengers.  
„Sure, I’ll share the cookies with you. We’re brothers,“ he heard Magnus say, as if that were the most natural thing in the world.  
„Are we?“  
„Of course!“ The unbelief over the doubt about this fact was evident in Magnus’ voice.  
Quite the responsible big brother, Magnus wiped Raphael’s mouth and hands with a dishcloth, just like Ragnor always did. The fact that Ragnor didn’t use a dishcloth was an insignificant detail.  
Ragnor said nothing, but went back to bed. He was glad the unequal boys had found a connection to each other.  
Both had gone through hard times. He had never regretted giving these children a home.

The next morning, Ragnor put the chair in it’s usual place, wiping away the greasy, chocolatey fingerprints on the counter and the ceramic cookie jar, as if nothing had ever happened.  
He cooked fennel-anise-caraway-tea for the bellyache his children might get by eating cookies at night.  
He set the table, prepared breakfast, and went to the nursery to wake the brothers. 

From then on, Ragnor stashed the cookies in a tin can that wouldn’t break if the boys dropped it. If the ceramic jar broke, he could no longer pretend he didn’t notice the two sneaking out of bed at night to steal cookies.


End file.
